My Justin Bieber Love Story
by Lacey Bieber
Summary: A story about Justin Bieber and a girl named Lacey. They become friends before the fame, but what happens after? Rated for possible future content.
1. Back Before

**Author's note: Hey, guys! It's Lacey and I really want to be a writer, and I love Justin Bieber, so I decided to write a fan fiction about me and Justin Bieber and our friends. I might mess up some things for his side of the story, but seriously, I don't stalk him, and I do not know every single fact about his life. Maybe some of you obsessed fan girls do, but I do not. Thank you for your time.**

*********

**Chapter 1: Back Before…**

I hate family trips. I hate them with a passion. We got to our destination: Some-Freakishly-Small-Town, Ohio. Correction: Freakishly-Small-Hotel-Room, Some-Freakishly-Small-Town, Ohio. Yeah. This was going to be fun. I put my suitcase on my bed and asked my parents, "Hey, can I go do something? Like, without you two?"

They looked at each other and said, "Yes, but be back by dark." I think they only let me go because I didn't want to be on this trip in the first place. They wanted to come spend like 3 weeks here for no reason. They said it's so we can "get out of the city." I don't know about them, but I like the city. I grabbed my wallet and ran out the door. Our hotel was right on the edge of the little town. I walked through the town looking in the stores. I had wanted some CDs so I went into the music store. The clerk was playing video games in the back with headphones on. There was only one other person in the store, and they were looking at the music that I was going to look at. I walked over and picked up an Usher CD and started reading the back of it.

"That's a good CD," he said. "You should get it. I mean, if you were thinking of getting it. I got it a couple weeks ago and I love it." I looked over at him. He was cute-light brown hair and eyes, cute smile.

I looked at the Justin Timberlake CD he was holding. "That's a pretty good CD, too. I listen to it _all the time_."

"Really?" He asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. I just didn't think you would like the same kind of music as me, you know just a girl like you…" He got shy.

"What do you mean a girl like me?"

"Well, for starters you're a girl."

"And?" That statement was a little weird.

"Well, you're pretty and nice and…I don't even know your name."

"It's Lacey. What's yours?" I realized I didn't know his name either.

"My name's Justin. So do you live here?"

"Not a chance. My parents made me come here to 'escape the city.'"

"Oh. My aunt lives here and I'm spending the summer with her."

"Is your aunt nice?"

"Yeah, she's pretty nice."

"Why are you staying with her?"

"Well…" He looked uncomfortable. "My parents are divorced and my mom's busy working this summer and my dad's traveling too much. My grandparents suggested sending me here because they usually watch me when my parents are busy."

We walked up to the cash register with our CDs and Justin started ringing the bell nonstop. "The only way to get him out here," he said with a mischievous smile and wink. The clerk came out, sold us our CDs, and then went back to playing his video game.

"So where are you going now?" Justin asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe to do some more shopping. I really have nothing to do. My parents just want me to be back by dark."

"Back…at the hotel?"

"Oh, yeah." I blushed.

"I don't have anything to do either. Wanna do something together?"

"Um…sure. I guess so. I haven't met anyone else here that I could do something with, other than the hotel's lobby person and the guy working in the music store. I'm not that big a fan of showing people to their rooms or playing Call of Duty."

"Ok. Do you want to go see a movie or something?"

"A movie would be fun. What's playing?"

"I heard RV's really funny."

"Ok, I guess we could see that."

Justin and I walked over to the theater. We shared popcorn and had our own drinks. "You're drinking Sprite?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's my favorite soda."

"No way! It's mine too."

After the movie we went to the park and played see-who-can-go-the-highest-on-swings, hide-and-go-seek, and tag. We were really hungry. "Do you want to go eat dinner somewhere?"

"You mean like a date or like I'm hungry let's eat?"

He got the same mischievous twinkle in his eye as he had at the CD store as he said, "We'll see."

We went to a 50's diner and got burgers and shakes. They were the best burgers I had ever had. As we talked I figured out that he was 12, too and that his birthday was March 1, before mine on May 1, we liked all the same music, and that he liked singing around his house for fun, but he didn't think he was very good. He walked me to the hotel after we were done. We were standing right outside the door when he said, "Good night, Lacey. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Justin."

"I know they'll be sweet if I dream of you."

I started blushing again, "Thanks." Then he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"'Night, Lace."

"'Night, Justin." I walked into the hotel room and brushed my teeth and fell asleep in my clothes.

*********

Every day for those three weeks I hung out with Justin. I thought of him all the time, but we never saw each other after that. I always wondered if he thought of me, too…

*********

**A/N: I worked pretty hard on this, and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed!**


	2. Date with the Devil

**A/N: Hey. Sorry I haven't been updating, but life's been crazy. I think later in the story I may add more about what happened that summer. Anyway, now Lacey is back home to Atlanta 3 years later. It's May and school's almost out. I know "One Time" didn't come out until like June or July, but we're going to just pretend. **

*********

**Chapter 2: Date with the "Devil"**

My best friend, Caitlin, and I were lying on her bed "doing homework." By "doing homework" I mean "opening our math books and then ignoring them to look at the facebooks of really cute guys from our school." She had the radio tuned to her favorite station. It was my favorite, too, but I never got to listen to it because all my parents listen to is bad eighties dance music. Then a song came on and she said, "Oh my gosh! I _love_ this song!!" Then we both got up and started dancing to it.

"Oh my gosh! That is such a great song! What's it called?"

"I think it's called 'One Time' but I'm not really sure. I don't even know who sings it."

"I wonder who he's singing about. I wonder how old he is." I said.

"I wonder if he's cute…" Caitlin said as she dreamily stared off into space.

Then we heard a knock on the door, so I shoved her laptop under the bed as she said, "Come in!"

"I'm already in," it was her little brother Christian. He's cute in a little baby brother way, but other than that, no. "I need Lacey to do me a favor."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at Christian, "What kind of favor?" Trust me-when you've known someone since the day they were born (literally) you can usually tell when something's up.

"Well…" he started slowly. "."

"What? Say it slower-a _lot_ slower."

"I accidentally told Chase that you were my girlfriend and that we make out a lot and that I was taking you to dinner tonight, and then Chase asked if he could come with his girlfriend and I said yes because I panicked!"

"What!?" Caitlin and I said at the same time.

"Sorry. See you tonight at 6, Lacey!" He said before he ran out of the room.

"Are you actually going to go?" Caitlin asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe just to make him happy, but not the kissing part. Eew."

Then Caitlin started to pretend to make puking noises until I threatened to shove her off the bed. After her mom decided she would sit there and watch us until we finished the math homework, I went home and got changed. I put on my denim shorts that came a little over halfway down my thigh, my yellow ribbed tank top, a hot pink shrug, and my hot pink ballet flats. I put my LG chocolate touch with a bright yellow case into my pocket and grabbed my favorite Victoria's Secret lip gloss-Cherry Baby. Here's my reasoning: if I keep my lips really glossed, Christian's not going to want to kiss me because it'll get all over his lips and then he'll be walking around with lip gloss on his lips because believe me-sometimes lip gloss just doesn't come off. And because, well, I haven't had my first kiss, and I really don't want it to be with my best friend's little brother. Then Caitlin's (at this point it's more importantly Christian's) mom drove up outside and Christian came up to the door to get me. I got to sit in the front because Chase and his girlfriend, Natalie, were in the back with Christian, and because I was the oldest-a 15 year old girl on a double date with her best friend's 13 year old brother and his best friend. That's not embarrassing. We ate at some café outside. There wasn't anyone else there, so it felt just a little bit more awkward. We were halfway through the dinner when my phone rung. I looked down at who was calling me-Caitlin.

"I have to take this; it's important. I'll be right back." I got up and walked out of earshot so they couldn't hear me. "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh, Lacey! Are you actually there with my brother?"

"Yeah. I was texting you while I was getting dressed. Remember? You told me to wear the pink shirt with the yellow shrug instead of the yellow shirt with the pink peace signs."

"Oh, right, well guess what I just found out?" she was having trouble containing her excitement.

"What did you just find out?"

"Ok, the song is called 'One Time' and the singer is named Justin Bieber and he's really cute and he's 15 and he lives here in Atlanta!!"

"No way! Get out! Send me a picture right away!" I shouted right back.

"I can't my phone won't let me send picture messages. I think my mom blocked it for both me and Christian after she found out he was sending pictures of him without his shirt on to random girls from school."

"Oh, I remember him doing that! It was kind of funny."

"So how's your date going?"

"Oh, just as well as it could be for someone who's on a double date with people 3 years younger than her."

"Oh. Sounds…fun." Caitlin said, and we both started laughing like crazy.

"Ok sorry, but I have to go now. They're starting to suspect that this call is not absolutely necessary for me to take."

"Ok. Bye, I love you, Lace."

"Love you too, Caits."

I hung up and walked back to the table and sat next to Christian, who immediately started asking me questions. "Who was that?"

"Your sister."

"What did she want?"

"To tell me something; it was an emergency."

"And what was it?"

"Teenage girl stuff-you wouldn't get it."

"Whatever," Christian said. That's pretty much how the night went. When I got home I tried to look up pictures of the singer online, but my internet is shut off due to my whacko neighbor. He's like 20-something and he never washes his hair, he never leaves his house, and he's some major computer nerd. He was either doing some experiment or trying to hack into the FBI, but he was using our wireless internet instead of his, so if he got caught we would be the ones to blame. They shut off the internet, but when we complained the FBI suddenly had "more important things to do." Jerks. I flopped on my bed and started thinking of _him_. All those times we spent together that summer…

*********

**A/N: I hope you like it! The next chapter is going to be a flashback. I don't know how many flashback chapters there will be altogether yet, but there will be at least two. I'm already working on it as you read this. Please review!!**


	3. Flashback 1

**A/N: Hey! This chapter is a flashback/dream Lacey has the next night. It's the day after her and Justin first meet. **

*******  
Chapter 3: Flashback 1**

*********

_I woke up to the buzzing of my cell phone. I looked at who was texting me. It was my boyfriend Tyler. He had been texting me for the past hour. I looked through the 5 messages he had left me. The first one was just him saying hey, the second one was him asking if I was there, the third one was asking if all the Amish people had decided to cook and eat me, the fourth was him seriously getting worried about me, and the fifth one was him saying he just fell asleep in his cereal, crushing it all, and his little sister accusing him of being a cereal killer. I laughed and replied "LOL!" to him. My parents had left, and I found a note that said that they would be busy today. Joy. At least I could go hang out with Justin all day, right? A little teeny tiny part of me felt just a twinge of guilt about Justin and Tyler. Should I tell each of them about the other? What if they take it the wrong way? Why do boys have to be so confusing?! _

_My phone buzzed again. It was-you guessed it-Tyler. "Its k. sis broke me out of jail. Cops on my tail! Jk ;)" _

_Again, I laughed. "drive in circles and then hide in an abandoned warehouse" I replied. It was a joke we had from a month or two ago. _

_A few minutes later he texted back, "and if the cops r chasing me round my own house?"_

"_do the cops consist of ur oldr sistr?"_

"_yeah" _

"_just wave a pic of rob pattz in front of her face shell be there 4 a wile" _

"_LOL!! G2g 3 u"_

"_3u2" I texted back, which was another joke because his favorite band was U2. I fell back on the bed and the next thing I knew I was asleep._

*********

_Knock, knock, knock! Knock, knock! _

_I rolled over on the bed and threw a pillow against the door._

"_Um…ow?" It was Justin. _

_I shouted through the door, "Hold on just a few minutes!" I quickly ran into the bathroom with clean clothes and brushed my teeth while I changed and combed my hair. When I looked acceptable I opened the door. _

"_Hey, Justin! What's up?" _

"_Hi! You look…nice." _

_I looked down at my clothes and noticed I had my shirt on inside out and a pair of shorts that did not go with the top at all. "I'll be right back," I said blushing as I stepped back into the room. I corrected my clothes and then walked back out to Justin. "Better?"_

"_Yeah," he laughed. _

"_So how was life out here?" _

"_Some old lady yelled at me for 'loitering.' I didn't even know anyone else was staying in this hotel!" _

_We started walking down the hall to the elevator when the old lady came out of nowhere and said, "Get a room or get outta here ya troublemakers!" _

_We waited until she was back in her room until we started laughing our heads off. _

*****

I woke up with a start and sat up in bed. I hadn't had any dreams about _him_ in months. Yeah, I thought about him, but I never thought about him. My dream could have been worse, though. It could have been _the day_…I looked at the clock-3:37. I would have got up to try the internet again or texted Caitlin, but we still had school. Today was Friday. Next week was our last week of freshman year, and we had to spend it taking "final exams." I rolled over and fell back asleep.

*****

**A/N: Sorry it was short. I hurt my hand, and it kind of hurts when I type. I also just got a great idea, but I need to catch up over the whole summer to get to January. Please review!! I got 6 reviews first chapter, but then only 3 for the last one! I lost half of you!! Please come back!**


	4. Benefit Concert

**A/N: Hi! This chapter is the last one that has a lot of detail, because after this it's summer for everyone. Over the summer, and maybe in this chapter, we can see out of more than Lacey's eyes-like Caitlyn and Justin. I'm still trying to catch up to February. And my hand was so much better and I was about to get back to writing, but I smashed it in a door. It's been slow, but thanks camillatink and angieejb my hand was feeling better until the door, but I made this chapter a little longer for not updating. Anyway, here we go…**

*********

**Chapter 4: "Benefit" Concert**

*********

Here's something that nobody knows-well, soon you will, but that's beside the point. None of my friends know about Justin-not even Caitlin. Justin is my #1 secret that not even my parents knew about. Then again, they didn't really ever see me that summer. All I pretty much got from them was, "Bye, Lacey. Don't get yourself killed." I don't know who Justin told about me, but I never said anything about him. Everyone always assumed my first love was Tyler. I don't know if I ever really liked him that much. Everyone just told us we'd look great together, and I had had a really little crush on him in 2nd grade, so when he asked me out, I said yes.

*********

After I got dressed and my mom was driving me to school I started to text Caitlin. "hows ur bro?"

"depressed he wntd a kiss :X"

"no way jose!!"

"so did u look up Justin?"

"wacko neighbor + my internet=no"

"o ill send u a pic 2nite wen I get home cuz theyre all on my computer"

"k c u school"

"bye"

I finally got to school and saw Caitlin standing there waiting for me. "OOHMYGAWSH! Guess who's coming to do a benefit concert for our school so we can keep our music program!"

"Someone famous?"

"JUSTIN BIEBER!!" She shouted in my face.

"Wow! That's so awesome!" I said. Together we walked in the school to English. Caitlin told me that there were posters of Justin Bieber for the concert, but all the girls stole them. During morning announcements they said that on Friday, the last day of the school year, Justin Bieber would be doing a benefit concert to keep our school's music program, and that there would be a "special announcement" from him, and tickets are $30. Oh, yeah, and our (ancient) gym teacher would be retiring. Everyone was so obsessed with Justin Bieber, that they didn't hear the second announcement. I, still having no idea who this kid is, was the only one who heard it. I felt kind of bad for our gym teacher, since nobody liked him. The rest of my day went like that.

Then when I got home, things went from bad to worse.

"Lacey!" My mom called. "Can you come down here? Your father and I want to talk to you!"

Shoot. I figured I was going to be grounded. I ran down the stairs to the living room where my parents were sitting. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked nervously.

"Well, we got your cell phone bill in the mail…"

Oops.

"…And it was $1,564.82!!" My dad screamed.

Yeah. I was grounded.

"Instead of grounding you, Lacey, we've decided to send you somewhere for the summer. Remember how your grandmother moved into that assisted living home in that small town last year?"

"Yeah…"

"Well we're going to send you there for the summer. The first flight in the morning after school gets out till the last flight 5 days before school starts."

I would take being grounded for the rest of my life over this!! My grandma is…not all there in her head. Sometimes she thinks I'm my mom back when she was my age. "What?! No! Caitlyn and I already planned so much stuff to do this summer! And I won't know anyone there other than Grandma!!"

"Why, yes, you do! Remember how we went on that three week vacation three years ago? That town in Ohio is where you're going."

Nooooooo! I couldn't go back there…not with Justin spending the summer there…not after…that…

"Why can't you just lock me in my room without my phone or computer for the whole summer?!" I was begging my parents, literally almost to my knees.

"We considered that, but we didn't think it would be suitable punishment for you," my mom replied in her "teacher" voice.

I ran upstairs to my room. I pulled out my cell phone and was about to call Caitlyn when I remembered my cell phone bill. I ran back downstairs and asked my parents, "Will I have my cell phone or laptop in Ohio?"

"No, Lacey." SHOOT! No cell phone OR computer?! Not fair! I grabbed my home phone and went upstairs to call Caitlyn.

"Hellooooooo?"

"Hey, Caitlyn. It's me, Lacey."

"Oh, hey, Lace. What's up?"

"Remember how three years ago, after we first met in 6th grade I had to spend three weeks of that summer in Ohio?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I just got grounded and I have to spend the whole summer except five days there with my grandma and no cell phone or laptop!"

"What. The. Heck!"

"I know! It's all because I got a really big cell phone bill. They thought that just keeping me locked in my room all summer with no access to the outside world wouldn't be punishment enough."

"Man. Oh, and those pictures of Justin Bieber I was going to send you, well, Christian dropped my laptop and crashed the hard drive. Everything got deleted! Even my study sheets for final exams!"

"Geez! What's wrong with that kid? How are you going to study?"

"I don't know. Can I borrow your sheets to make copies of them? Or are you not allowed to see me?"

"Yeah, you can borrow mine. My punishment doesn't start until next Saturday."

"Okay, thanks! Well, I have to go, Lace. Christian's starting to get into my stuff."

"'Kay. Bye."

"Christian! Put that dow-" The phone line went dead. I couldn't help but laugh.

*********

My weekend was terrible, except Caitlyn and I went to the mall. But I didn't have enough money to buy anything.

*********

I failed one of my exams, and got a C on another. All the rest were A's.

** *******

I didn't think Friday could come soon enough. Caitlyn had bought me a ticket to the concert as a "going-away-for-summer" gift. She and I went pushed our way up front, almost to the stage. When Justin first came out, I couldn't see him because our math teacher, Mr. Kaur, the 6 foot 6 man, was standing right in front of me. I could only hear Justin.

"Hey, guys! I bet all of you are wondering why I just chose this school to do a concert for, huh?"

All the girls in the crowd screamed. About half of them didn't even go to our school.

"Well, I'm gonna be going here next year, so I thought I'd support my future school!"

Again, all the girls screamed, but they were a lot louder and higher pitched than last time. Caitlyn grabbed my arm. She looked like she was about to pass out. I still had no idea who this kid was or what he looked like. Mr. Kaur finally moved out of my way. I think he was tired of hearing screaming girls. I'm not really sure why he was even at the concert. Chaperoning, maybe, but other than that…

Justin Bieber looked familiar, but I couldn't remember where from. I felt like I had seen that same light brown hair somewhere else before…

"So I'm gonna start off with my new song called 'One Less Lonely Girl.' Now can I have a volunteer from the audience to sing to?"

All the screaming girls started jumping up and down and raising their hands while I was trying to figure out where I had seen him before. He looked around the crowd, trying to figure out which girl to pick. He started to look more in my direction and the next thing I knew we were making eye contact.

He was the Justin I knew from those three weeks in that small Ohio town. I felt like I was going to pass out and be sick at the same time. "Justin…" I whispered.

He had a look on his face that probably looked a lot like mine. He was still holding the microphone up to his mouth, and I heard him whisper, "Lacey…" He was about to point at me, but then he turned and pointed to Caitlyn, who was standing right next to me.

I turned and tried to run out of there, but I was surrounded by crowds on all sides of me. I kept looking back as I tried to make my way out. He was singing to her, but he looked like he was trying to hide his depression. His eyes were glossed over. At the end of the song, he gave Caitlyn a rose and a kiss on the cheek. By then I was already over by the school's fountain, crying my eyes out. Then things got even worse.

"So I'm going to be hanging out here in Atlanta for most of the summer, and I'm gonna be shooting my music video for 'One Time' here, and I'll let some of you girls and the guys from school be in it. I can't wait to meet all of you and spend time with you this summer. I'm gonna be touring for three weeks, but other than that…" I couldn't stand to listen anymore. And he was going to be touring for **three** weeks. Like the three weeks we spent together…And he chose Caitlyn over me…I knew I shouldn't have done what I did to him…And now Caitlyn was getting a rose and kiss from her favorite celebrity, and I was getting rejected by someone that I had loved before they were who they are now. Could this day get any worse? A bird came out of nowhere, flew over my head, and pooped on my shirt. I just had to ask.

*********

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Especially ****..xo**** and ****Twilighter4e****. I'll try to update sooner, but my hand is still recovering, and I've been busy. Thanks for all of the reviews!**


End file.
